The Book
by rocker95
Summary: As a horror book gets more complete, the horrible and gruesome deaths written about become reality. Takes place after The Final Destination. Enjoy!
1. Delirium

_**FINAL DESTINATION PRESENTS:**_

_**THE BOOK**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

May 23, 2012.

King's Island. Cincinnati, Ohio.

Three friends, Natalie; Rachael; and Leslie were walking through the park.

"So, what do we do next?" asked Natalie.

"I know!" said Leslie. "Let's get on Delirium!"

"Sounds great, right Rae?" asked Natalie.

"Absolutely." said Rachael.

So, the three girls got on Delirium.

As Delirium began to swing, screws slowly came loose.

For quite a few minutes, the ride seemed fine, but then, the wheel swung off and landed in the middle of the go kart speedway. A bloody piece of yellow metal flew at the employee working at the go kart speedway, cutting their head off, mid-neck.

At a girl's desk in her room.

"What do you think?" asked a girl with short, brown hair, wearing pink.

"I don't think I'd use King's Island and Delirium." said an african american-white caucasian mix with curly hair and a baby blue shirt and skirt on. She then took a drink of water. "Natalie, that reminds me. Leslie and I have gotten us all tickets for King's Island."

"I love that idea!" said Natalie.


	2. Eleven Year Long Tragedy

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Eleven Year Long Tragedy**_

* * *

The road was wet from the storm the previous night. There was a black 2012 Chevrolet Suburban on the road. Around the curb was a white 2012 Freightliner Coronado SD logger truck, followed by a blue 2012 Freightliner MR Rear Load and then a green Freightliner FLA 104 car hauler. The Coronado sped up and almost hit the Suburban, when Natalie, the driver of the Suburban swerved, which put her head-on into the rest of the traffic. She then swerved into the grass, continued driving and then drove back onto the highway once traffic cleared.

"Asshole." said Natalie.

Leslie, still in shock, managed to speak from the backseat.

"Will you please turn on the radio?" she asked.

"Rachael." said Natalie.

Rachael then turned on the radio to **Into The Void** by **Nine Inch Nails**.

_**Radio: Pictures in my head of the final destination**_

"You know, those lyrics remind me of something." said Rachael. "Anyone heard of the five major tragedies from 1999 to 2009?"

"I have." said Leslie.

"I haven't." said Natalie.

"Well, it began with the North Bay Bridge." said Rachael. "Everything seemed fine when a hand full of people exited the bridge moments before it collapsed." said Rachael. "Everyone who got off the bridge died very gruesome and gory deaths. Two weeks later, another hand full of people got off Flight 180 before it takes off. When it's in the air, the plane explodes. As they were cleaning up the debris, they find the landing gear in a bar. It crashed through the roof and landed on top of of someone. Everyone who got off the plane were killed in gruesome and gory deaths as well. The next year, there was a car pile-up on Route 23. Another hand full of people interfered. They as well die gruesome, gory deaths. In 2006, a hand full of people decided not to ride the Devil's Flight before it launches. It then derails and whoever decided to get off also died gory, gruesome deaths. And finally in 2009, a hand full of people escape the McKinley Speedway before it collapses. Everyone dies gory, gruesome deaths."

* * *

**I apologize for such a short chapter. I'll do better next chapter.**


	3. The Reality

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Reality**_

* * *

It was much later.

(A collage of Natlie, Rachael and Leslie riding Drop Tower: Scream Zone, WindSeeker, Monster, Scrambler, Racer, Firehawk, Flight Of Fear and Vortex).

Even later, the three girls were walking around.

"So, what do we do next?" asked Natalie.

"I know!" said Leslie. "Let's get on Delirium!"

"No! We can't!" cried Natalie. "The ride's gonna fall apart in mid air!"

"Natalie, I think you're overreacting." said Rachael.

"No I'm not!" said Natalie. "I wrote this! First, I asked the same exact thing, then Leslie said the same exact thing, then we got on and it flew off!"

"You wanna at least watch it?" asked Leslie.

"From La Rosa's." said Natalie.

"Alright." said Leslie.

"Let's go." said Rachael.

So, the three girls went to La Rosa's.

Later there, they were in the doorway of La Rosa's, except for Leslie, who was at the table behind them with a pizza.

Rachael had a Sierra Mist in a McCafe-type cup.

"Won't you get some pizza?" asked Rachael.

"I'm not hungry." said Natalie.

It was time that Delirium stopped and nothing bad has happened to it.

"You still don't think you wanna get on?" asked Rachael.

"We'll give it a try." said Natalie.

So, the three girls walked to Delirium and got on.

Just like in the book, as Delirium began to swing, screws slowly came loose.

For quite a few minutes, the ride seemed fine, but when the wheel was in the air, the wheel swung off and landed in the middle of the go kart speedway. A bloody piece of yellow metal flew at the employee working at the go kart speedway, cutting their head off, mid-neck.


	4. Death's Design

**Chapter 4**

**Death's Design**

* * *

King's Island. The next day. Where Delirium was.

William Bludworth, Rachael's parents, Natalie's parents, and Leslie's parents were at Delirium.

"How many people got off the ride?" asked William.

"No one." said the ride manager. "One girl freaked out, saying that it was gonna fall apart, because it happened in her story, so three of them decided to stay off the ride. Nothing happened to it, and I guess they must've been watching, because they came back and got on. That time, it happened."

"My daughter loved to write scary stories." said Natalie's mother. "She wrote stories similar to what happened to the survivors of the collapsing North Bay Bridge, the Flight 180 explosion, Route 23 pileup, Devil's Flight derailment, and the collapsing McKinley Speedway." said Natalie's mother.

"Death doesn't like to be mocked." said William. "Death's design is this book. If you die in the book, you die in real life. You die in the same order. This time, there is no intervening and no escapes."

"Oh my gosh!" said Rachel's mother. "My son writes about these type of things and he's home right now!"

"Then, you must destroy what is written before he writes more in order to prevent any more deaths." said William.

Meanwhile at Natalie's parents' house...

Rachel's brother sat down began typing, adding to the book Natalie started.


	5. Epilogue

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Natalie's mom and Rachael's mom rode in Natalie's mom's silver Chrysler 300 as Leslie's mom drove Natalie's Chevrolet Suburban.

"Here's what we do." said Natalie's mom. "We grab the papers, read over them and make copies of it. What we do after that is watch each other's back."

Natalie's house.

"What next?" asked Rachael's brother. "A woman texts and swerves. She's then hit by a semi! Great ideas, Ralphie!"

Highway.

Leslie's mother checked her cellphone for texts. She then looked up and swerved from hitting a cone. A 1974 Pacific P-9 then hit the Suburban head-on, exploding it and throwing some pieces in front of Natalie's mother's car and she flipped it side to side, failing to avoid a wreck. The two parents got out of the car and raced over to the stopped semi and the fiery car.

"Lillie!" cried Natalie's mother.

Firetrucks and ambulances raced to the scene. A couple minutes later, Natalie's mom and Rachel's mom were sitting in the back of an ambulance. A firefighter was leaning against the ambulance.

"She was our friend." said Natalie's friend.

Another semi smashed into Natalie's mom's car and shot another piece of metal at the firefighter and the right half of his head fell on the ground.

The two mothers then screamed and climbed to the front of the semi and drove it to Rachael's house.

"Ralph!" shouted Rachael's mom.

Rachael's brother then jumped.

"What mom!?" he said.

"Get your ass home!" shouted Rachael's mother.

"Talk to you later, Belinda." said Natalie's mother.

"Bye." said Rachael's mother.

Later.

Natalie's mother sat down and drank some coffee while wearing a pink robe. She cried, taking pills as she remembered Natalie.

She then looked through Natalie and Ralph's story and saw the deaths that had already occured. She then ran across a line that read "a disco anvil crashes through the second floor".

"Oh my god." said Natalie's mother.

Second floor of Belinda's house.

There was room with 60s stuff all over the walls and ceiling. There were records and a bunch of other crap. On the ceiling was a studded anvil used for disco. The rope was coming undone.

In the living room, downstairs, the phone rang and Belinda answered.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Get out of the house!" shouted Natalie's mom.

"What?" asked Belinda.

The anvil then smashed through the top floor and smashed Belinda just as she looked up.

At Natalie's house, Natalie's mother began to cry.

Two weeks later. Monacco.

Natalie's mother and Ralph were sitting in a cafe.

"You like that chocolate-coffee shit that puts people in sugar-coma?" asked Natalie's mother with a smile.

Ralph laughed and spoke.

"It looks great, but tastes disgusting." said Ralph.

They both then laughed.

"Thanks, Corinne." said Ralph.

"For what?" asked Natalie's mother.

"This trip." said Ralph. "And for buying me something to drink."

"Well, we both needed a break." said Corinne. "You're under my care now, so..."

"Yeah." said Ralph. "Let's get going. The boat's ready to leave."

"SHIT!" shouted Corinne. "I completely forgot about that! Let's go!"

The docks.

The wood was beginning to collapse as passengers were boarding the boat.

Ralph and Corinne ran and the boards collapsed underneath them, sending them both to the propeller.

* * *

**THIS FINAL DESTINATION'S DEATH TOLL**

* * *

Fragile mothers: Lillie Crispen, Belinda Campo, **Corinne King**.

Thrill seekers: Leslie Crispen, Rachael Campo.

Horror writers: Natalie King, **Ralph Campo**.

Our best Firefighter: Carl VanSanten.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
